Imagine with Boboiboy
by KimBunny
Summary: This is Imagine with Boboiboy fanfic with you as the main cast! Gak pandai bikin summary, baca aja deh
1. chapter 1

**BROOM**

Seorang gadis sedang memanaskan mesin motor sport berwarna merahnya. Sesekali dia melihat waktu yang tertera di jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

 **6.50 AM**

Merasa mesin motornya sudah cukup panas, gadis itu kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil jaket jeans dan juga tasnya. Tak lupa dia mengunci pintu rumah dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat."

 **BROOM**

Motor tersebut melesat meninggalkan rumah itu dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan yang cukup sepi.

 **Imagine With Boboiboy**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik ANIMONSTA (Saya hanya meminjam karakter) OC belongs to me.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Typo everywhere**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _ket: (Yn) Your name_**

"Selamat pagi boboiboy."

"Pagi."

"Pagi boboiboy~"

"Pagi juga."

Beginilah rutinitas superhero Boboiboy setiap pagi di sekolah. Setiap kali Boboiboy berjalan menuju kelasnya, para fans selalu menyambutnya dan menyapanya. Kejadian itu sudah menjadi tontonan sehari-hari para murid maupun guru di sekolah.

'Maklum orang populer.' Pikir Boboiboy dengan PD nya.

Tak lama kemudian dia pun sampai di kelasnya. Dia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati keempat kawannya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yaya dan Ying sedang membaca buku, Gopal sedang makan, dan Fang sendiri sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Mereka menyadari kehadiran Boboiboy dan menyapanya.

"Hai boboiboy, selamat pagi." Sapa Yaya dan Ying serempak.

"Pagi Ying, Yaya." Balas Boboiboy. Dia lanjut berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Owh, Shelawmat paghi bho-"

"Telan makananmu Gopal. Muncrat kemana-mana tuh." Ucap Fang dengan tatapan jijik.

Gopal dengan segera menelan makanannya dan terkekeh.

"Hehehe, sorry Fang. Aku terlalu bersemangat melahap makanan di depanku ini hingga rasanya tidak mau berhenti mengunyah" Balas Gopal.

"Setiap hari juga kerjaanmu makan, makan, dan makan. Pantas saja badanmu gendut." Ucap Fang ketus.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Boboiboy duduk di kursinya dan terkekeh melihat perdebatan antara Gopal dan Fang. Begitu pula Yaya dan Ying yang berdebat tentang rumus MTK -apalah itu- karena itu bukan bidangnya sama sekali. Dia hanya melihat tanpa ada niatan untuk melerai.

Sekarang mereka bersekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis yang merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di wilayahnya. Banyak suka dan duka yang telah mereka lalui baik sebagai superhero maupun sahabat. Dan entah ada angin apa, mereka semua satu sekolah bahkan sekelas kembali setelah 3 tahun berpisah.

"Harimau Bayang! Kejar dia."

"Huwaaa! Boboiboy! Tolong aku." Jerit Gopal.

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Gopal yang lari keluar kelas dan bersembunyi di punggung seorang gadis.

Eh? Gadis?

 **BRUAK**

Dengan reflek gadis itu menendang harimau bayang yang hampir menerkamnya dengan tendangan memutar. Harimau bayang itu pun terpental dan musnah.

Gadis itu masih berdiri mematung, tatapannya datar, namun memancarkan sedikit keterkejutan. Tak hanya dia, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya pun ikut terdiam.

1 menit kemudian, gadis itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia menatap Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"(Yn), maafkan kami." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Kalau mau bertengkar, di lapangan saja. Jangan disini." Ucap (Yn) lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Dia memasang headset dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Boboiboy hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Sementara itu, Gopal juga berjalan menuju kursinya dengan sedikit syok. Setelah dia duduk, kepalanya dipukul oleh Yaya. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Fang pun juga.

"Adaww! Kenapa dipukul?!" Fang dan Gopal berteriak protes.

"Itu karena kalian hampir mencelakakan teman sekelas kalian. Sebagai hukumannya, nama kalian aku catat di _note_ ku." Ucap Yaya santai.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Gopal!"

"Kenapa aku yang kena? Justru ini semua karena kau Fang!"

Fang dan Gopal dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet laki-laki dengan batas waktu hingga istirahat. Itu berarti mereka akan melewatkan pelajaran awal.

"Tapi bagus deh. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu kena hukuman guru killer juga. Soalnya aku lupa membuat PR." Ucap Gopal menyengir

/ _lah malah bersyukur pula nih anak -_-_ /

.

.

.

.

.

 **KRINGG KRINGG**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut dan tenaga mereka yang terkuras akibat pelajaran guru killer. Tak terkecuali Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

Sesampainya di kantin, Ying dan Yaya memesan makanan untuk mereka berlima sementara Boboiboy mencari tempat duduk. Boboiboy menajamkan matanya dan menemukan satu tempat untuk mereka. Namun tempat itu telah diduduki oleh seseorang.

'Bagaimana ini? tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Aku tak punya pilihan lain.' Batinnya.

Dia mendekati meja tersebut dan bertanya pada gadis yang menduduki tempat itu.

"Permisi, boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya Boboiboy saat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah (Yn). Sementara (Yn) hanya menatap datar Boboiboy.

"Apa?" Tanya (Yn) singkat.

"I-itu... boleh kami d-duduk disini? Soalnya tempat lain sudah penuh." Ucap Boboiboy sedikit tersendat. Dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya apabila (Yn) menolak.

"Silahkan."

Mata Boboiboy membulat saat mendengar jawaban (Yn). Dia tersenyum senang lalu duduk disebelah (Yn).

"Terima kasih (Yn)!"

"Boboiboy!"

Yaya memanggil Boboiboy untuk mencari keberadaannya yang ditelan oleh lautan manusia di kantin. Boboiboy yang mendengar seruan Yaya menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaya! Disini!" Seru Boboiboy keras.

Kawan-kawannya yang melihat lambaian Boboiboy langsung melesat menghampirinya dan menduduki tempat tersebut.

"Fyuh~ akhirnya. Kukira tidak akan memakan waktu selama ini wo." Ucap Ying lalu menghapus keringatnya akibat berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain. Yaya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ying.

"Eh? Fang dan Gopal belum datang kah?" Tanya Yaya.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Boboiboy.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Fang dan Gopal sampai di kantin. Ying dan Yaya yang menangkap siluet mereka segera melambai dan berteriak agar suara mereka tidak tertelan keramaian.

"Fang! Gopal! Disini!" Ucap mereka serentak.

Fang dan Gopal langsung berlari menuju tempat kawan-kawannya. Mereka duduk lalu meletakkan kepala mereka diatas meja. Napas mereka pun masih tersengal-sengal tanda rasa lelah mereka belum hilang. Ying langsung memberikan minuman kepada mereka berdua dan langsung diteguk habis oleh keduanya.

"Huft... terima kasih Ying."

"Sama-sama ma."

Tiba-tiba (Yn) berdiri. Gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat Boboiboy dkk terkejut.

"Saya permisi dulu. Dan ketua Yaya, saya izin ke UKS."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dia segera meninggalkan Boboiboy dkk yang mematung.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Boboiboy menatap kepergian (Yn) dengan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua. Ini fanfic pertama yang aku buat. Gaje banget ya?**

 **Sebenarnya aku rencananya pingin bikin ff boboiboy oneshoot karena lagi males bikin per chapter. Tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi author potong deh. Chapternya ga terlalu banyak kok, mungkin sampe 5 chapter doang (mungkin).**

 **Aku suka banget sama Boboiboy, dan aku udah banyak baca ff Boboiboy. Jadi kali ini aku pingin nyoba bikin ff Boboiboy dengan readers sebagai tokoh utamanya! yeay! Jadi maaf kalo ff nya agak abal-abal.**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya, dan**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. chapter 2

_Tanpa disadari siapapun, Boboiboy menatap kepergian (Yn) dengan sendu._

 **With you (** **Imagine With Boboiboy** )

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik ANIMONSTA (Saya hanya meminjam karakter) OC belongs to me.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Typo everywhere, Many flashback.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Aduhh... dimana kelasku?"_

 _Boboiboy mencari kelasnya dengan wajah bingung. Dia berjalan kesana kemari, melewati satu koridor ke koridor lain tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan. Padahal dia sudah bersekolah disana seminggu lamanya tapi dia tetap tidak mengingat jalan menuju kelasnya._

 _Sebenarnya sekolahnya cukup luas- ah tidak, terlampau luas menurut Boboiboy sehingga dia cukup kesulitan menemukan kelasnya._

 _Tapi masa iya sih, jalan menuju kelasnya aja dia lupa?_

 _Salahkan penyakit lupa (re: pikun) Boboiboy yang semakin parah seiring bertambahnya usia._

 _"Hai."_

 _"Huwaa!! Meletup meletup!" Latah Boboiboy._

 _Gadis yang menyapa Boboiboy tertawa kecil melihat respon Boboiboy yang diluar dugaannya. Dia menghentikan tawanya dan menatap lembut Boboiboy._

 _"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Memangnya aku hantu?"_

 _Boboiboy membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik dan manis berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan umbrai biru tua. Matanya berwarna hijau keemasan. Boboiboy tidak pernah merasa bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya. Terlintas satu pikiran di benak Boboiboy._

 _'Dia anak baru.' Batinnya._

 _Boboiboy terkekeh malu. Dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal merespon ucapan gadis itu._

 _"Maaf, aku terlalu fokus mencari kelasku hingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Hehe." Ucap Boboiboy._

 _Gadis itu terkekeh kembali mendengar jawaban Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang penasaran padanya pun bertanya._

 _"Apa kau anak baru?" Tanya Boboiboy._

 _"Yeah, I am. Dan aku sedang menuju kelasku juga. Oh ya, dimana kelasmu? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarkanmu." Jawab gadis itu._

 _"Ah, terima kasih. Kelasku 7A, kau?"_

 _"Kita sama. Kalau begitu ayo, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai. Nanti kita terlambat."_

 _Mereka berdua segera bergegas menuju kelas mereka, dengan gadis itu yang menuntunnya. Boboiboy merasa sedikit malu, bagaimana bisa dia yang notabene bersekolah disini sedikit lebih lama dari gadis ini bisa tidak tau jalan? Sementara gadis ini yang anak baru saja tau dimana letak kelasnya. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikirannya._

 _'Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Ucap gadis itu. Dia memasuki kelas itu terlebih dahulu disusul Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun duduk di kursinya._

 _Setelah duduk, Boboiboy menepuk dahinya karena dia lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu. Tapi tak apa, toh dia juga berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Dia bisa mengetahui namanya saat perkenalan nanti._

 _"Cikgu datang!" Ucap seorang murid._

 _Mereka semua segera berlari menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Sang guru masuk ke kelas dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja._

 _"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan berdiri di depan dan memperkenalkan diri." Ucap sang guru._

 _Para murid bingung bukan kepalang karena mereka tidak melihat adanya murid baru di belakang guru mereka. Namun suara decitan kursi di barisan paling belakang menjawab semuanya. Murid baru itu telah berada disana beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya._

 _TAP TAP TAP_

 _Murid baru itu berdiri di depan kelas sesuai perintah sang guru dan menatap semua murid di kelasnya. Para murid lelaki merasa terpesona dengan kecantikan yang terpancar dari murid baru itu. Sementara murid perempuan ada yang menatap dengan pandangan kagum, adapula yang iri dan sinis._

 _"Hai semua. Perkenalkan nama saya (Yn), umur 15 tahun. Saya bersekolah di Kanada sebelum akhirnya pindah kesini. Salam kenal semuanya~" Ucap (Yn) lalu memberikan senyum manisnya, membuat seluruh murid lelaki di kelasnya blushing parah._

 _"Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. (Yn) silahkan duduk di bangku paling belakang." Ucap guru tersebut._

 _(Yn) kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ternyata berada di belakang Boboiboy. Boboiboy membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyapa (Yn)._

 _"Hai (Yn). Sungguh kebetulan sekali kau duduk dekat denganku. Oh ya, namaku Boboiboy."_

 _"Hai juga Boboiboy, salam kenal. Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka. Mohon bantuannya ya Boboiboy." Ucap (Yn) dan tersenyum lagi. Boboiboy merasa tersipu dengan senyuman milik gadis itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan._

 _"O-oh, iya. Kalau kau ingin berkeliling bilang saja padaku. Aku siap menjadi tour guide-mu."_

 _"Kau yakin? Tidak akan tersesat lagi?" Ucap (Yn). Dia tersenyum geli saat mengingat kembali raut bingung sang pemuda dihadapannya._

 _"Ish, jangan ingatkan aku soal hal itu lagi. Saat itu aku hanya panik, dan yah.. kalau boleh jujur aku ini pelupa." Balas Boboiboy tersenyum malu._

 _"Ya sudah, kalau gitu kau tunjukkan saja tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Kalau sudah selesai biar aku yang menuntunmu ke tempat yang kau tuju nanti." Ucap (Yn) memberi usul._

 _"Memangnya bisa? Kau kan anak baru." Tanya Boboiboy heran._

 _"Tentu saja. Aku ini bisa mengingat sesuatu dalam sekali lihat, seperti kamera. Hebat bukan?" Balas (Yn) dan berpose dengan PD nya. Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa sebelum akhirnya ditegur sang guru._

 ** _Flashback off_**

"...boy."

"...boiboy."

"BOBOIBOY!"

"Meletup meletup!!" Latah Boboiboy. Bahkan dia terjatuh ke belakang saking terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan ini, Boboiboy? Sampai kita panggil pun tak dengar." Ucap Yaya.

"Entahlah, jangan sampai dia kerasukan atau kita yang akan kerepotan nanti." Ucap Fang tak habis-habisnya dengan teori "kerasukan".

Boboiboy bangkit dari jatuhnya dan memandang kesal kawan-kawannya itu. Untung saja dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Emang kenapa sih?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Haiya, kau tak dengar wo? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tadi ma. Kalau kau melamun terus kita bisa telat masuk kelas." Ucap Ying sedikit kesal.

"Ho'oh. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan seseorang ya."

Skakmat.

Boboiboy berdeham untuk menyamarkan raut wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan. Bisa bahaya kalau dia ketahuan melamunkan seseorang, apalagi yang dilamunkannya itu (Yn).

"Apalah kau ini Gopal, badan aku tiba-tiba tidak enak, entah kenapa." Ucap Boboiboy berbohong.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kalau begitu kau pergi ke UKS saja. Jangan memaksakan diri, kalau kau tidak kuat hubungi saja kami. Nanti kami akan membawakan tasmu dan mengantarmu pulang." Ultimatum dari Yaya, Boboiboy tidak bisa membantah.

"Atau kau ingin kami antar ke UKS?" Tawar Ying.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa kesana sendiri, lagipula UKS tidak jauh dari kantin." Tolak Boboiboy halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami ke kelas dulu. Bye Boboiboy, cepat sembuh."

"Iya, terima kasih semua."

Mereka berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy yang melambai pelan ke arah mereka. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju UKS untuk melihat uhuk-kondisi-uhuk (Yn).

Sesampainya di UKS, matanya berpendar mencari keberadaan (Yn). Namun dia tak kunjung menemukannya. Beruntung saat ini UKS tidak dijaga sehingga dia tidak perlu takut ketahuan uhuk-membolos-uhuk.

Boboiboy menutup pintu UKS lalu menghela napas. Terlintas satu tempat di pikiran Boboiboy yang kemungkinan besar terdapat (Yn) disana.

Atap sekolah.

Tanpa babibu, Boboiboy langsung melesat menuju atap sekolah. Berharap dapat bertemu (Yn) disana.

"Huft.."

(Yn) menarik napas beberapa kali dan menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Atap sekolah selalu bisa membuat pikirannya tenang. Selain itu, dia juga bisa mengamati aktivitas murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga dari atas sini.

Tiba-tiba, setetes air mata jatuh tanpa seizinnya. Mengingat tempat ini dulunya menjadi salah satu kenangan bersama Boboiboy. Otaknya kembali merekam memori bersama Boboiboy saat SMP di atap sekolah. (Yn) memejamkan matanya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"(Yn)!"_

 _Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah. Setiap istirahat, mereka selalu pergi kesini untuk menenangkan diri. Bahkan tempat ini sudah dicap sebagai markas mereka._

 _"Kau terlambat, Boboiboy." Ucap (Yn) datar._

 _"Hehehe.. maaf. Aku harus membantu guru untuk membawakan buku-buku. Makanya aku telat datang kesini, kan kasihan kalau tidak dibantu." Terang Boboiboy. (Yn) tersenyum tipis._

 _"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan bekalnya. Nanti keburu bel masuk." Balas (Yn)._

 _Mereka pun memakan bekal mereka dengan khidmat. Sesekali mereka bertukar makanan untuk mencicipi rasanya._

 _"Hmm... Ini enak sekali! Apa nama makanan ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya disini." Tanya Boboiboy._

 _"Ini namanya rendang, makanan khas Indonesia. Aku lahir dan tinggal beberapa tahun disana sebelum pindah ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolahku." Terang (Yn) padat dan jelas._

 _"Oh begitu. Kupikir kau itu bule saat pertama kali bertemu. Pantas saja kau lancar berbahasa melayu." Balas Boboiboy._

 _"Hahaha... tidak kok. Aku ini blasteran Kanada-Indo makanya wajahku terlihat agak kebarat-baratan."_

 _Hening, Kali ini tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya memakan bekal mereka dalam diam._

 _Diam-diam Boboiboy menatap wajah (Yn). Dia makan dengan sangat lahap hingga pipinya menggembung penuh, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Entah sejak kapan, Boboiboy sangat suka mengamati wajah (Yn) diam-diam. Matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang dengan iris berwarna hijau keemasan, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami membuat Boboiboy tak bosan-bosannya terus mengamati (Yn). Hingga pandangannya jatuh ke sudut bibir (Yn)._

 _"Eumm.. (Yn)." Panggil Boboiboy._

 _"Hm? Apa?"_

 _"Ada saus di bibirmu."_

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Boboiboy mengelap sudut bibir (Yn) dengan tisu yang dibawanya. (Yn) yang mendapat tindakan secara tiba-tiba itu hanya diam, namun dalam hatinya dia terkejut. Boboiboy telah selesai mengelap sudut bibir (Yn). Dia membuang tisu tersebut di tong sampah yang terletak tak jauh darinya lalu kembali ke (Yn). Dia duduk kembali dan mendapati (Yn) tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya._

 _"Kau seperti ayahku saja." Ucap (Yn) lalu tertawa._

 _"Mentang-mentang aku setahun lebih tua darimu bukan berarti aku harus disamakan dengan ayahmu dong." Ucap Boboiboy sambil merengut. Ekspresinya itu mengundang (Yn) untuk tertawa lebih kencang lagi._

 _Memang, (Yn) setahun lebih muda dari Boboiboy. Bahkan dia satu-satunya murid termuda di kelasnya. Itu karena dia mengikuti program akselerasi, makanya dia bisa duduk di bangku SMP sekarang ini. Berterima kasihlah pada kecerdasan otaknya sehingga dia dipertemukan oleh Boboiboy_

 _"Tapi kalau diliat-liat, kau juga mirip ibuku." Ucap Boboiboy. Kali ini (Yn) yang merengut, Boboiboy tertawa senang melihat ekspresi (Yn) yang sangat lucu di matanya._

 _"Revenge, Boboiboy?" Ucap (Yn) sinis. Boboiboy tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya._

 _"Ahahaha... haha... aduh sakit perutku." Ucap Boboiboy sembari memegang perutnya. Setelah tawanya mereda dia membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi muram, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan semenit sebelumnya._

 _"(Yn)"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Kau benar-benar... ingin ikut program akselerasi itu?"_

 _(Yn) terdiam. Dia berdiri dan menatap langit membelakangi Boboiboy._

 _"Untuk apa aku mengikuti program itu?"_

 _Boboiboy terkejut. Bukankah dia bilang ingin mengikuti program itu sebelumnya?_

 _"Ya, awalnya aku memang ingin mengikuti program itu. Tapi kalau aku ikut, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu lagi Boboiboy. Karena nanti kita akan berbeda kelas..."_

 _Boboiboy terdiam. Dia menunggu kelanjutan (Yn)._

 _"Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk tetap bersamamu. Toh cepat atau lambat aku juga akan lulus. Mari kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kita lulus nanti." Lanjut (Yn) dengan tulus. Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun membalas senyum (Yn)._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, hati mereka saling terpaut. Perasaan itu mulai tumbuh dan semakin tumbuh di hati keduanya. Mereka belum menyadari..._

 _Kalau mereka telah jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain._

 ** _Flashback off_**

(Yn) menghapus air matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menenangkan diri. Ya, sekarang dia sadar kalau dia telah jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tak akan bisa mengelaknya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. (Yn) sangat terkejut, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia sangat merindukan pemilik tangan itu, namun bagaimanapun juga dia tidak boleh egois, atau itu akan semakin menyakitinya. Dia berharap kali ini perkiraannya salah kalau yang memeluknya sekarang ini adalah "dia".

"(Yn)"

(Yn) tersentak. Dia melepas pelukan itu secara paksa lalu mendorongnya. Perkiraannya benar, Boboiboy lah yang memeluknya. Padahal dia sedang mencoba melupakan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang didorong (Yn) hanya diam saja, tidak marah ataupun melawan. (Yn) merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi dia tidak ingin pertahanannya goyah begitu saja. Jadi dia memberikan tatapan dinginnya kepada Boboiboy, berharap dia langsung pergi karena takut dengan tatapannya walau itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa (Yn)..."

Yn mengerutkan dahi bingung. Dia menunggu kelanjutannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau berubah (Yn)? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Tak taukah kau kalau tindakanmu itu menyakitiku? Katakan apa salahku (Yn), apa salahku?" Tanya Boboiboy. (Yn) serasa ingin menangis mendengar nada Boboiboy yang sangat lesu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang minggir!" Bentak (Yn). Dia mendorong bahu Boboiboy dan berjalan menuju pintu atap. Saat (Yn) hendak keluar-

 **DUAR**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 2 udah update!** **RnR please!**


	3. chapter 3

_"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang minggir!" Bentak (Yn). Dia mendorong bahu Boboiboy dan berjalan menuju pintu atap. Saat (Yn) hendak keluar-_

 ** _DUAR_**

 **Imagine With Boboiboy**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik ANIMONSTA (Saya hanya meminjam karakter) OC belongs to me.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Typo everywhere,** **Full of action** , **OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KELUAR KAU BOBOIBOY!!"

Dia mendengar suara ledakan disusul seruan seseorang. Tak perlu melihat, dia sudah tau siapa yang berteriak menantang Boboiboy seperti itu.

'Itu pasti Adudu!' Batin (Yn) kalut.

"Boboiboy Taufan!"

Boboiboy berubah mode menjadi Taufan. Dia menggunakan hoverboardnya untuk menghampiri Adudu. Dia pun mendarat dengan selamat di halaman sekolah.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! KALI INI KAU AKAN KALAH BOBOIBOY!" Ucap Adudu.

"Tidak! Boboiboy!" Teriak (Yn). Dia berlari menghampiri pagar pembatas dan melihat Boboiboy dkk berhadapan dengan Adudu dan Ejojo.

Eh? Ejojo?!

'Sial!' Batin (Yn) panik.

"Apa yang kau mau, hah?! Masih belum bosan kalah, eh?" Ucap Boboiboy menantang.

Firasat (Yn) menjadi buruk. Hatinya berkecamuk, dia meninju dinding terdekat. Dia sangat tahu, kalau firasatnya tak pernah salah. Namun bisakah sekali saja, dia berharap kalau firasatnya ini salah?

Baru saja dia hendak berlari menuju pintu keluar, sebuah robot menghadangnya dan memcengkeram tubuhnya. (Yn) memberontak minta dilepaskan.

Robot itu segera berpindah ke halaman sekolah dimana Adudu dan Ejojo berada. Boboiboy membulatkan matanya.

"(Yn)!!"

Tak hanya (Yn), bahkan seluruh murid di sekolah itu telah ditangkap dan ditawan oleh kedua alien itu. Boboiboy menggeram marah.

"Kau memang nak kena, Adudu! LEPASKAN MEREKA!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lepaskan?! KALAHKAN KAMI DULU!!" Seru Adudu. Tiba-tiba saja, berpuluh-puluh robot muncul di belakang kedua alien itu. Ada yang kecil, sedang, bahkan ukuran besar. Boboiboy dkk menganga melihat robot yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu. Sementara kedua alien itu tertawa jahat.

(Yn) menggeram marah, dia sangat marah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya terlampau kuat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Dia berteriak dan terus memberontak agar dilepaskan.

"LEPASKAN KAMI DASAR SEMPAK IBLIS! PEMBUANGAN TINJA!! KODOK GREENLAND!" Maki (Yn).

Waktu serasa berhenti. Semuanya menatap (Yn) yang memasang wajah murka. Tak lama kemudian mereka semua tertawa, kecuali (Yn), Adudu dan Ejojo tentunya.

"AHAHAHAHA! KODOK GREENLAND!! AHAHA!"

"HAHAHA! Kebenaran apakah ini?!! Pembuangan tinja dan sempak iblis?! hahaha!" Tidak perlu dikasih tau, kalian juga pasti tahu siapa yang berkata ini.

Mereka semua tertawa, (Yn) masih memasang wajah galaknya, sementara Adudu dan Ejojo merasa malu dan terhina. Wajah mereka memerah seperti Cabai keriting di pasar.

"Kurang ajar!! Beraninya kau menghina kami?! Masukkan mereka semua ke penjara!!!" Titah Ejojo kepada robot-robotnya.

Robot-robot itu mematuhi perintah Ejojo. Mereka memasuki kapal angkasa Ejojo dan langsung melempar tawanan ke penjara. Ingat, melempar bukan memasukkan.

"Aww!"

"Aduhh!"

"Sakit..."

Begitulah kira-kira keluhan para murid dan guru sekolahnya.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya pelan. Dia menendang dinding kaca tebal untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Pokoknya dia harus keluar dari sini, bagaimanapun caranya.

Pertarungan semakin sengit. Boboiboy dkk mulai kelelahan, merasa kewalahan menghadapi robot yang sebegitu banyaknya. Namun mereka tidak mau mengalah dan terus melawan.

(Yn) terus mengamati pertarungan itu. Dia berusaha mencari titik lemah para robot itu namun dia tidak menemukannya. Dia merasa aneh, seharusnya robot-robot itu memiliki bagian inti agar mereka bisa hidup. Kalau inti tersebut tidak ada di tubuh robot, maka cuma satu jawabannya.

Intinya ada di tempat lain.

Dan itu berarti ada dua opsi, di Ejojo atau di pesawat ini. Kenapa Ejojo? Karena Adudu tidak mungkin punya cukup uang untuk membeli robot-robot canggih itu.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan.

(Yn) perlahan-lahan mundur ke belakang disaat semua orang terfokus pada pertarungan dan tidak menyadari tindakannya. Dia terus beringsut ke sudut dinding penjara.

(Yn) mengawasi sekitarnya, dia menghela napas lega saat semua orang masih terfokus ke pertarungan, bahkan mereka memberi semangat kepada Boboiboy dkk terlebih lagi fans Boboiboy dan Fang. Dia menekan satu tombol di jam tangannya dan sebuah laser keluar. Dia melubangi dinding tersebut dengan lasernya.

Jam tangannya bukanlah jam tangan biasa. Jam tangannya itu memiliki tombol yang dapat mengeluarkan laser. Laser tersebut dapat melubangi benda apapun. Fungsi lainnya untuk alat komunikasi dan memberi sinyal SOS.

Tak lupa dia memberi lubang kecil untuk mempermudah dia menarik dinding yang terbuat dari kaca tebal tersebut. Karena jika dinding yang dilubangi tersebut didorong, maka akan menimbulkan suara yang keras dan resiko ketahuan pun semakin besar.

(Yn) menarik kaca tersebut dengan perlahan lalu meletakkannya disampingnya. Diam-diam dia keluar tanpa diketahui siapapun. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi serum di dalamnya. Dia mengendap-endap menuju Komputer Ejojo.

"Eh?! Dimana (Yn)?!"

Tepat setelah seruan tersebut, Komputer berbalik dan (Yn) langsung menyuntikkan serum tersebut ke Komputer. Serum tersebut bekerja dengan cepat, buktinya terdapat sengatan listrik di sekitar Komputer sebelum akhirnya mati. Tak lama kemudian Komputer hidup kembali lalu menatap (Yn).

"Selamat datang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap Komputer. (Yn) tersenyum puas, sementara yang lain menganga.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang murid.

"Aku hanya menyuntikkannya dengan serum milikku. Serum itu dapat mengubah sistem robot tersebut sehingga dia akan menuruti semua perintah si pemilik serum." Jelas (Yn). Mereka semakin menganga lebar.

"Kalian tak percaya? Baiklah. Komputer, lepaskan mereka." Titah (Yn).

"Baik tuan." Balas Komputer.

Dia menekan beberapa password dan tak lama pintu penjara tersebut terbuka. Mereka semua keluar dari penjara itu dan menghampiri (Yn).

"Darimana kau dapat serum tersebut?" Tanya seorang murid dengan antusias.

"Aku mendapatkannya darimana, itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting, aku harus melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya." Jawab (Yn)

"Jadi apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya, wahai murid kebenaran?" Tanya papa Zola.

"Aku ingin menghentikan robot-robot tersebut agar kesempatan Boboiboy dkk untuk menang semakin besar. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus menguasai kapal angkasa ini terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu saja inti dari robot-robot itu ada disini." Jawab (Yn) enteng. Dia menekan tombol sinyal SOS untuk meminta bantuan.

Semuanya mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan (Yn). (Yn) segera menghampiri Komputer untuk menjalankan aksinya.

"Komputer, dimana bagian inti robot-robot itu disimpan?"

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan."

Mereka semua mengikuti Komputer Ejojo yang menuntun mereka menuju bagian inti tersebut disimpan.

Di sisi lain...

"Uhh.."

Tenaga mereka semua sudah terkuras banyak. Mereka tak sanggup lagi menghadapi robot-robot yang begitu banyak, seperti tak ada habisnya. Adudu menyeringai jahat.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah Boboiboy, serahkan Ochobot dan coklat Tok Aba dan aku akan membebaskan kalian semua." Ucap Adudu.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau menyerahkannya! Aku akan hentikan rencana jahatmu itu!" Balas Boboiboy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Serang mereka lagi wahai robot-robotku." Ucap Ejojo yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

Robot-robot itu kembali bergerak menyerang Boboiboy, namun sebelum mereka sampai dihadapannya, robot-robot tersebut diam tak bergerak lalu mati. Hanya ada satu robot yang masih hidup, dan robot itu berada di bawah kendali Ejojo.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?! Kenapa mereka semua mati?!" Ucap Ejojo bingung. Bukan hanya Ejojo, Adudu, Boboiboy dkk pun juga merasa bingung atas kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"KARENA AKU!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah (Yn) yang berdiri di atas kapal angkasa. Dia mengenakan pakaian tempur seperti milik Ejojo namun berbeda warna. Dia tak sendiri, dibelakangnya berdiri para murid dan guru serta sebuah robot dibelakangnya.

Kapal angkasa itu mendarat perlahan, (Yn) membantu para murid dan guru menuruni kapal angkasa itu dengan selamat. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka segera bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kapalku?!" Tanya Ejojo murka. (Yn) tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya membajak pesawatmu, menghancurkan inti robot-robotmu dan meminjam baju tempurmu. Itu saja." Jawabnya enteng. Ejojo semakin tersulut emosi mendengar jawaban enteng gadis itu.

Boboiboy menatap (Yn) dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Menyingkir, (Yn)! Disini terlalu berbahaya!" Perintah Boboiboy.

(Yn) tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Boboiboy dan tersenyum manis, senyum yang sangat dirindukan Boboiboy. Dia mematung di tempat, terus menatap (Yn). Sementara Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang menatap (Yn) tidak percaya. Mereka tidak percaya (Yn) bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu, ditambah lagi sikap Boboiboy yang tidak wajar. Mereka menatap (Yn), lalu ke Boboiboy, ke (Yn) lagi, lalu ke Boboiboy. Dan terus seperti itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" Tanya Adudu sweatdrop.

Kali ini (Yn) memandang kawan-kawan Boboiboy. Dia memberi senyum penuh keyakinan pada mereka berlima.

"Ayo kita menangkan pertarungan ini." Ucap (Yn) dengan semangat.

Mereka berlima saling menatap dan tersenyum. Rasa khawatir dan ragu yang hinggap di hati Boboiboy langsung menghilang, entah mengapa dia sangat yakin dengan (Yn) di sisinya. Boboiboy menatap Adudu dan Ejojo dengan seringaiannya.

"Kali ini, kalian yang akan kalah lagi." Ucap Boboiboy. Mengundang geraman marah dari keduanya.

"Boboiboy, kau bereskan Adudu. Ejojo biar aku yang urus." Perintah (Yn)

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

Setelah keputusan singkat tersebut, mereka menyerang kembali sesuai perintah. Robot yang dikendalikan Ejojo melawan robot yang dikendalikan (Yn) sementara Boboiboy dkk melawan robot Mukalakus yang rupanya telah diupgrade oleh Adudu.

"Boboiboy kuasa lima!"

(Yn) menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Dia kembali mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan melayang ke arahnya, untungnya dia bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

Mereka tidak berada di dalam tubuh robot tersebut untuk mengendalikannya. Mengingat bagian inti robot tersebut terdapat di baju tempur mereka, mereka hanya cukup menggerakkan tubuh mereka dan robot itu akan melakukan hal serupa, mengikuti gerakan tuannya.

"Jangan lengah, atau aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan cepat." Ucap Ejojo dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Aku tak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah walau lengah sekalipun." Balas (Yn) sombong. Dia mengamati inti robot yang berupa berlian di dada baju tempur Ejojo. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus menghancurkan berlian itu jika ingin memenangkan pertarungan.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Lawan saja aku!" Ucap Ejojo kesal.

Mereka terus bertarung. Pukulan, tendangan, bahkan tembakan dilayangkan oleh satu sama lain. (Yn) berharap semoga bantuan datang tak lama la-

"Menyerahlah kalian berdua!"

-gi.

Dan disaat itulah, (Yn) menembakkan lasernya ke arah dada baju tempur Ejojo dimana terdapat berlian yang merupakan bagian inti dari robot Ejojo. Robot itu pun mati, sementara Ejojo tersungkur dengan darah mengalir lewat sudut bibirnya. Di sisi lain, (Yn) mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, merasa kelelahan menghadapi Ejojo.

Ciciko dan Kaizo datang disaat yang tepat. Mereka segera meringkus kedua alien jahat itu dan membawanya ke kapal angkasa Kaizo. (Yn) tersenyum lega, sementara Boboiboy dkk kebingungan.

"Ciciko?"

"Kapten Kaizo?"

Kedua alien yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke Boboiboy dkk. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tersenyum.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." Ucap Ciciko.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BEGITU SAJA! HIYAAA!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Adudu dan terkejut ketika sebuah laser mengarah ke Fang. Boboiboy yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam. Dia berdiri di depan Fang, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

 **DUAR**

Mata mereka membulat.

"BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys!**


End file.
